


My Heart

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: Cazzie AU: Casey and Izzie never went to Clayton together. They meet in UCLA when they both join a sorority. Read as they go through the ups and downs of their friendship and eventually a relationship. Loosely based off of a true story.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Heart

I tugged at the yellow skirt and shirt I was being forced to wear for the thousandth time. I didn’t even want to do this, I only did it because I felt it was expected of me.

It all started my freshman year of college. I was on the track team in high school and was given a full ride track scholarship to UCLA. I was hesitant at first. See, I had a boyfriend named Evan that I really loved and my brother Sam is autistic so I didn’t really want to leave them. But then a strange thing happened, my brother moved out with his best friend Zahid senior year. I saw him living his life and he was so happy, I realized that maybe I wanted to go to UCLA. I’ll never forget the night he helped me make that final decision.”

_The phone rang on what I felt like was an endless loop up until I heard the familiar “Hello?” on the other end. My best friend, yeah I picked on him a lot but deep down I would do anything for him._

_“Sam, um do you have a minute?”_

_“Yeah, I got a few minutes but then I have a study group”_

_“Ok well I’ll be quick. What would you say if I told you I got a full ride scholarship to UCLA?”_

_He paused for a minute on the other end. I didn’t even realize it but I was holding my breath. “Well that’s great so you’re going to LA?”_

_“I well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to Evan about it earlier and he didn’t seem to thrilled on the idea so I was thinking I would give it up and go to college closer.”_

_“Well that’s stupid.” I heard him say very matter of factly. His bluntness was actually very refreshing. “Casey you got a scholarship, why would you give that up and spend money going somewhere else when you don’t have to?”_

_“I” I wasn’t sure what to say but then “If I did go, would you be ok?” I had no idea where that came from. Maybe deep down I knew the real reason I didn’t want to go was to be near him._

_“I mean yeah I’ll miss you but this is your life Casey, you can’t just give up your future because of someone else.” I smiled as I said bye to him. I knew what I had to do._

So I accepted the scholarship and as much as I hated it I knew I had to break up with Evan. Long distance relationships are hard and it was better to deal with the pain then rather than later. He didn’t want to break up, he swore we could work it out but it wouldn’t be fair to either of us. We eventually became friends again but it took a while.

Luckily my best friend Sharice applied to UCLA and got in and I was so glad I wouldn’t be going alone. So, after we graduated we got an apartment off of campus and packed our things and moved to LA.

The first few weeks were going along just fine until we got this pamphlet on campus to join “greek life” and pledge a sorority. Sharice really wanted to so I decided I would go through rush with her. Yeah I thought it was stupid but I figured “Why not? I could use some friends.”

My parents were literally so excited. You see, my mom, Elsa, as I call her, was in a Sorority, my dad was in a Fraternity when they were in college. Go further on down my family tree, my grandmother, great grandmother were in Sororities while my grandfather was in a Fraternity. So I figured they would be proud if I followed in their footsteps. Besides, my parents talk about their college days so fondly, why not give myself the same chance.

I had told myself I wouldn’t care if I didn’t get into one. I mean it was just a stupid sorority right? Well I had thought that before but as I was going through the rush, my heart would sink at every house I didn’t get invited back to and my heart would jump for joy at every one I got accepted to.

Reveal morning was so nerve-wracking, I had only been invited back to one sorority. I knew not to push my luck. I mean, things can only go so good for so long. Then I got the text. Everyone in our group had gotten chosen to be in a sorority. I felt a huge relief wash over me that I hadn’t felt in days. That’s what leads me to now.

I’m currently surrounded by screaming girls. I rolled my eyes at the lameness of it all because like, it’s sorority.

“Casey!” Sharice yelled, quickly pulling me out of my thoughts, “Come on, these are our future sisters, stop being all spacey and let’s mingle.”

I shook my head quickly and smiled, “Alright I’m coming but don’t you dare leave me. I’m not going to be left alone with people I don’t know.”

“I will not leave your side now come on!” Sharice yelled pulling me into the swarm of girls. I saw some girls standing on their own not really knowing what to do with themselves and some in a group that I assumed were friends. I saw some talking to the girls who were already in the sorority. As I was looking around, taking everything in, and following Sharice, I heard someone laugh very loudly but it was kind of a cute laugh.

I quickly turned my head to the direction of the laugh and stopped dead in my tracks. There standing a few feet away from me was possibly the prettiest girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She had dark hair a little longer than shoulder length, she had beautiful dark brown eyes and cute freckles on her nose that crinkled when she laughed. She was just absolutely breathtaking. The world slowly started to fade and the only thing I could look at was her.

Oh yeah that was another thing, I’m not straight. I wasn’t sure if I was bi or lesbian but no one knew that except Sharice. I wanted to be sure of who I was before I came out to anyone.

I don’t know how long I stood there just staring at the mysterious girl before I saw someone step in front of me. I tore my eyes away from the girl to see a blonde headed girl standing in front of me.

“Casey? Oh my gosh girl I had no idea you were rushing and now you’re in my sorority? This is gonna be great!”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome,” I said with fake enthusiasm. This was Quinn from my English lit class. I had spoken to her a few times and she seemed nice enough. But honestly at that moment I just wanted her to step out of the way so I could see that girl again.

“Umm hey, do you know that girl over there?” I asked nodding my head in the girls’ direction, “She looks familiar for some reason”

Quinn followed my line of sight, “Oh the dark haired girl? Yeah that’s Izzie, she’s in my biology class. She’s sweet, you should meet her.” I was about to respond but then I heard a voice scream out “Everyone group picture!”

Quinn grabbed my arm and said “Girl come on!” as she dragged me across the open field to where all the girls were standing together for a group photo.

The whole time, as the new recruits were being dragged from station to station by sorority sisters for pictures. It was all kind of ridiculous honestly. But the whole time, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Izzie. Every time I would go to walk up to her though, I was being pulled to one side or another by Quinn or Sharice. It was a circus really.

Finally, we were all walking back to the sorority house. Dude I was literally starving and secretly hoping there was a buffet, I had been so nervous I barely ate all day.

When we finally arrived to the sorority house, I took in the surroundings. The house was huge first of all, you could fit three of my childhood homes into that one house. Huge greek letters were out in front of the house with lights everywhere. They really took this seriously.

We went inside and the walls were painted this ugly yellow color, like seriously this sorority needed an interior designer but it was their house I suppose. Or I guess my house now too.

I looked around for the food, any kind of food, my stomach was literally growling. I shouldn’t have turned down going to the cafeteria after class that day. Probably the dumbest mistake of my entire life.

Unfortunately the only food that was laid out were tiny finger sandwiches and cookies with the sorority’s name iced onto the cookies but at that point I would’ve taken anything. After I had piled my plate with food I walked over to a table with Sharice and sat down. Sharice rambled about how she had met some girl from her class and how she wanted her to be her big sister. I tried to seem interested as I looked around for Izzie but couldn’t spot her anywhere. I picked up my cookie and took a bite of it, the cookie tasted so stale so I quickly put it down and picked up my sandwich which didn’t taste that great either but hey I would take it.

I was about to respond to Sharice when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Izzie smiling at me. I thought she was pretty from afar but up close she was absolutely breath taking. Her dark hair framed her face, her eyes crinkled as she smiled and her the freckles covering her nose were the cutest.

I was broken out of my haze when she said “Hi, is this seat taken?” She said as she pointed to the seat next to me.

My brain was screaming “YES” but my I just nodded and said “Umm uh I NO, no I mean no sit down.

Izzie raised her eyebrow at me but chuckled and sat down “Thanks for letting me sit here.”

I smiled and said “Of course, it’s perfectly perfect.” Perfectly perfect. Are you serious Casey? You idiot.

Sharice must have noticed my inner monologue as she said “My name is Sharice, it’s nice to meet you.”

I was broken out of my inner thoughts and said “My name is Casey.”

Izzie smiled at me and said “My name is Izzie, it’s nice to meet you two.” I saw her pick up her cookie and quickly said, “Trust me, you don’t want taste that. It tastes like a stale cracker with icing on it.”

Obviously she didn’t listen to me because she took a big bite out of the cookie. I watched her face go from happy to disgusted. I quickly handed her a napkin to which she proceeded to spit her cookie out into.

“Remind me to listen to you next time,” she said. We shared a look and died laughing. Sharice just looked at us very confused as we had a secret conversation with our eyes. The rest of the evening went just like that. The weird bond over a stale cookie breaking the entire ice. We eventually exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for a snack at the cafeteria the next day.

I went to bed that night thinking maybe this sorority thing wouldn’t be so bad. I closed my eyes and strangely could only see Izzie in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is actually loosely base off of how I met my girlfriend. We met in our sorority and honestly some of the things that happened is like something you would read in fanfics so I decided to write about it. I also wanted to write a Cazzie fanfic so this was the perfect excuse. I’ll try to update as soon as I can but in the meantime, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
